La declaración de Serena (Geekchicshipping)
by Mabel488
Summary: Lo que menos quería Serena era tener que esperar por aquel príncipe que le había robado su corazón, hace ya, un año. One-Shot.


**N/A: ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia aquí y si está publicada es porque aprendí a publicar ¡YEI!**

 **Este es un one-shot Geekchicshipping ya que amo esta pareja, por cierto hay una ligera referencia al Laserbladershipping, pequeña eh :D**

 **Clemont: 15**

 **Bonnie: 13**

 **Serena: 15**

No es que no fuera una persona paciente, más bien lo era. Cuatro años esperando que Ash se de cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él para que al final, terminará con su vieja amiga: Misty; y no faltaba aclarar el hecho de que llevaba esperando un año para que su mejor amigo Clemont se de cuenta de lo que ella actualmente sentía por él.

La verdad es que aquellos sentimientos por Clemont fueron tan repentinos.

Lo único que sabía Serena era que no iba a esperar tanto tiempo estaba vez para tener a la persona que amaba y más ahora que Bonnie estaba esforzándose mucho más que antes en conseguirle novia a su hermano.

Tenía un objetivo claro y sabía que tenía que hacer primero. Hablar con la pequeña Cupido.

\- Hola Bonnie.- dijo sonriéndole cuando finalmente encontró a la, aún, energética rubia limón.- te tengo una propuesta interesante.

\- ¿Una batalla Pokemón? -preguntó interesada con los ojos brillando, la rubia miel negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

Tenía esa característica de Ash, que tanto amaba, dios cuánto extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras y ex-amor.

\- Algo mejor, ¡te tengo una candidata para que sea la novia y esposa de tu hermano! - dijo Serena sonriente.

\- ¿¡ENSERIO!?- la rubia limón saltó sobre su mayor más emocionada que nunca.- ¡DIME QUIÉN ES, POR FAVOR!

Serena suspiró nerviosa, no sabía si contarle a la menor, ¿si iba corriendo a contarle a Clemont? ¡Ella quería tener una declaración única!

\- ¡SERENA YA SÉ A QUIÉN TE REFIERES!- dijo emocionada Bonnie, Serena se sorprendió de su rapidez de sacar conclusiones.- A Korrina, ¡lo sabía! Ellos dos hacen tan bonita pareja...

La rubia miel la miró con el ceño fruncido, ¡no hacían bonita pareja, no era para decirlo ni de chiste!

\- ¡NO! - negó enfada, la menor la miró alzando una ceja.- Me refería a mí, Bonnie.

Cuando Serena terminó de decir ello, Bonnie sonrió tanto como sus mejillas lo podían hacer. Se encontraba feliz, ¡una chica verdaderamente estaba interesada en su hermano!

Estaba que saltaba de felicidad, ¡además que esa chica era Serena! ¡Serena!

\- Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios.- repetía la rubia limón saltando emocionada con Dedenne que le seguía la corriente.

A la rubia miel se le enrojecieron las mejillas por aquella acción, ¿ahora que pasaría con ella? ¿Bonnie lo...?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó un confundido Clemont, asomando su cabeza en la habitación y finalmente entrando.

Frunció su ceño viendo como su hermana se encontraba saltando y bailando con Dedenne. Él miró a Serena pidiéndole una explicación y ella enrojeció más.

Cuando Bonnie paró, abrazó a Clemont sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Puedo ser la madrina de bodas? - pidió Bonnie con los ojos brillando. Clemont la miró confundido y rio. Se había acostumbrado a esas preguntas extrañas de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Bonnie? - preguntó Clemont, separándose de ella.

Bonnie volteó y miró a Serena, ella negó con su cabeza pidiendole que no haga lo que esta a punto de hacer, sin embargo Bonnie no la escuchó y volteó a mirar de nuevo a Clemont, que por primera vez en toda su vida se encontraba completamente confundido sin entender nada.

\- Clemont, tú sabes que te estado buscando novia todos estos años pidiéndole a cualquier chica que viera, que sea tu novia.- Clemont asintió rodando sus ojos.- y sabes que no lo he logrado muchas veces.- Bonnie rió.- pero, ya no lo haré más. ¿Sabes por qué?- el mayor negó con la cabeza.- la chica ya está aquí.

Clemont abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó completamente. Serena en aquel momento supo lo que pasaría con ella y sus sentimientos: rechazo; le dio ganas de salir corriendo de allí y ahogarse en sus lágrimas.

\- Bonnie, yo, tú sabes...- el rubio limón dijo nervioso.- tú y yo somos hermanos y además yo soy mayor que tú y...

La menor se dio una palmada en la frente, su hermano podía estar en el mismo grado de ignorancia del amor de Ash. Y eso, era un caso grave.

\- No estoy hablando de mí.- la rubia limón rodó los ojos y se empinó para agarrar la cabeza de su hermano y dirigirla hacia donde podía mirar a Serena completamente, quién se encontraba en un estado de pánico.- estoy hablando de Serena, la chica que conoces hace 5 años, tu mejor amiga.

El mayor al entender la situación miró a Serena sorprendido y se sonrojó mucho más. Luego, se desmayó.

Bonnie y Serena tuvieron que ir a auxiliarlo. Clemont, al parecer, era muy sensible con las declaraciones de amor.

 **Espero les haya gustado, si gustan pueden dejar un comentario**

 **Gracias :3**


End file.
